Black and White Ghost
by Star Piadosas
Summary: Upon meeting a ghost named Carlos, Jay befriends him. And, Carlos begins to help Jay see the better things in life and starts helping him with his problems. Slowly, they began to fall in love with each other, but Jay starts to wonder what and who exactly is Carlos. How did he die? When he starts to investigate he finds out something dark about Carlos' past. Jaylos, a long story...
1. Mysterious boy

Not everyone has friends, and certainly not everyone gets along with each other. There was a teen, Jay, who didn't exactly have any friends or talk to anyone. He was an outcast, a loner, but it wasn't his fault. No one liked him because he was different...

Jay was pushed against the lockers, "You're so pathetic, Jay." Chad maliciously laughed as he gave a kick to him at his ribs. Jay coughed by the impact as he watch Chad and his goons leave.

"Asshole..." He whispered, slowly trying to get up by leaning against the locker. Jay hated high school, it was nothing but bullying, torture, and cruel remarks. Grabbing his backpack that was thrown at the ground, he started to walk, well, stagger out of school.

As he arrived to his small house, Jay entered inside his home, only to see a huge pile of mess everyone. And, no sign of his father anywhere. Great. "He left again." His father, Jafar, was hardly home due to selling illegal items and merchandise to people, leaving Jay to clean up after him. It'll take days before Jafar comes back, if Jay is lucky enough.

He walked towards the refrigerator and opened it. And, to his disappointment there was only a half of gallon of milk, a moldy sandwich, and an apple. It was practically empty. Jay is going to starve to death by the time his father comes back. He was just grateful he eats in school.

Grabbing the apple, Jay headed to his room as he ate. He'll clean the mess tomorrow, all he wanted to do was rest from the blow Chad gave him. His side was going to be bruised by tomorrow; at least no ribs were broken.

Entering his room, he laid down on his carpet. Jafar was too cheap to buy a bed for Jay so a carpet was all he could get. Jay didn't complain, he was used to it. He would think on the positive side; like he has a pillow, a blanket, and a roof over his head. And, that's more than enough for Jay.

As he got comfortable Jay closed his eyes so he can have wonderful dreams, and just get away from reality.

* * *

Jay entered his classroom, barely making it just in time to class. He had trouble getting up this morning and to make matters worse he missed the bus, the day was already going badly. As he walked towards his seat someone stuck out a leg, which caused Jay to fall face flat to the floor.

Laughter filled the classroom. Groaning in pain, Jay glanced up and saw that it was none other than Chad. "You better watch out where you're going!" Jay never felt so humiliated in his whole life; he just wanted to crawl under a rock. Why are people such assholes?

Using his arms to lift himself off the ground, Jay stood up as he sat on his desk. For two years he has been bullied by Chad, Jay was almost going to be seventeen and he is still getting pummeled by a classmate. When will it end?

Jay's not a fighter, he's weak and a coward just like his father, who always runaways from aggressive buyers or debt collectors.

When class begins, Jay merely puts his head down and once again escapes reality. He sees no point in school, or anything really. When class is over the teacher calls Jay, and warns him if he doesn't pick up his grades he'll be repeating eleventh grade again. Mentally rolling his eyes, Jay lies by saying he'll try better next time and leaves the classroom.

As he walked towards the hallway, he sees someone he never seen before? Another teen like himself, but probably younger. Jay halted as he observed him, the mysterious boy had black and white hair, something Jay never seen before. And his outfit was completely different? It's as if the teen was dressed up in the nineties? Black and red leather jacket? Black denim shorts? And, thick boots wore with long, black socks under it? It looked awesome to Jay. Who was he?

Suddenly, someone roughly bumped into Jay. "Move it!" Ignoring the jerk, Jay looked back to see the mysterious boy, but he was gone. Jay frowned, where did he go? He looked around but didn't see any sight of him. It's as if he disappeared?

Sighing, Jay went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. His stomach growled. Unknown to Jay, Chad and his goons were following right behind him.

"Where you going, Jay?" Chad pushed Jay from behind. Jay narrowed his eyes but tried to ignore him, but only received another shove. "I'm talking to you!" Chad scowled. He hated being ignored.

"I can hear you, but can't you see I'm trying to ignore you." Jay spat out, which was a horrible mistake. Next thing he knew he was being dragged out of the cafeteria and into a empty classroom. Chad pushed Jay around, harshly.

"Time to teach you a lesson." He started to hit Jay multiple times on his face, stomach, and ribs. Jay tried so hard to block the punches but he couldn't do it. Chad's fist connected straight to his jaw and another one at his right eye. Jay couldn't go on. Chad landed another blow on his abdomen, which was the worst one.

He tumbled on the hard ground, blood spewing from his mouth. Jay couldn't get up even if he tried; he was in so much pain. He didn't even have the energy to get up, or even sit up. He prayed Chad would stop hurting him.

"Please, stop," Jay coughed up more blood. "I can't take it anymore..." Why does he have to go through this? This torture? He tilted his head to the side as he still lay on the floor. Then he saw the mysterious boy again, standing right by the door.

Jay's eyes widened, then tried to get up but his gaze never left the boy. "It's you," Jay said, completely surprised. Chad and his goons were confused, and looked at the direction Jay was looking at, only to see no one.

"Are you crazy too?" Chad snarled and kicked Jay.

The boy, Carlos, gaped at the sight that bestowed him. But, he was even more surprised when Jay looked directly at him and said "it's you." Can he see Carlos? But it's impossible, right? Yet, Carlos caught Jay staring at him earlier... maybe he can.

Carlos gasped when he saw Chad kicking Jay, who done nothing wrong. He was beginning to get angry as they were hurting him.

Chad stopped hurting Jay when desk around him started to mysterious move around. "What the fuck?" Chad tensed and back away, while his goons got scared and left. "Hey! Wait for me you assholes!" He rushed out, getting freaked out by the moving desks.

Jay coughed as he spited more blood. He was so exhausted and started to see yellow spots. Someone stood in front of Jay, looking up he saw Carlos, who looked terrified. Either by Jay's bloody state, or the fact that Jay could see Carlos. Probably both.

Softly smiling, Jay spoke up. "It's you..." Then he passed out as his arms gave out on holding his upper body. Jay's face collided with the hard tiles as everything went black.

* * *

This idea has been in my head all week. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think on it.


	2. Is Carlos real?

Jay groaned as he opened his eyes. Where was he? Looking around the room, he realized that he was in the nurses' office. As Jay tried to sit up he winced in pain by the sudden movement, getting the nurse Belle's attention.

"Oh my, you shouldn't get up yet! You took a rough beating," Belle held onto to Jay to prevent him from moving. "Here," she handed him an ice pack, "This should reduce the swelling from your eye. Put pressure on it." Jay did as he was told, lightly hissing by the sudden coldness.

"Who did this too you?" Belle asked. The one question Jay was hoping she wouldn't ask, what does he say? He can't rattle on Chad, that'll give him more pleasure on beating up Jay.

"No one." Jay lied, shrugging his shoulders. That was probably the worst lie Jay has ever told; look at him, he's got a black eye, a busted lip. Belle frowned by the answer. "Jay, whoever is doing this to you needs to stop."

"I'm fine." Jay sternly snapped, getting irritated by their conversation. He doesn't want to talk about it anymore than he has to. Why does she care anyway?! It's not like anyone ever cared for Jay before.

Sighing in defeat. "Very well. If you excuse me I have to step out shortly. Please rest for a little while." She melancholy smiled as she stepped out of her office. Jay was relieved and lay back down as he put more pressure on the ice pack. The pain was slowly melting away. Jay can only imagine how he'll look tomorrow...

"How are you feeling?" Someone asked, causing Jay to swiftly sit up, which was a huge mistake as he winced in pain. Ignoring the pain from his sides, he looked up and saw the mysterious boy staring right at him.

"Wow. It's you. Who are you?" Jay questioned, "I've never seen you before until today."

Carlos slightly laughed, and it sounded so genuine that Jay liked it when Carlos' laughs. "Believe me no one has seen me before. You're the first," he smiled at him. Jay was confused by the answer. What did he mean that no one has seen him before?

"I'm Carlos, nice to meet you." Carlos greeted, giving a small wave. Blinking, "I'm Jay, nice to meet you too," he cleared his throat to avoid any embarrassment. He never talked to anyone before, certainly not anyone around his age.

Carlos made a sad expression as he sees Jay's bruises inflicted on his face. "Why didn't you fight back? You just let it happened." His voice was filled with sorrow and complete disappointment. Jay didn't even try...

Jay narrowed his eyes as he gazed on the bed he was lying on. "I don't know how to fight. Besides, it's just a few punches, I can take it." He remembered the time he actually try to fight back, but it only made him look like a complete fool since he didn't know how to punch.

"Do they hurt? Your bruises?" Carlos asked, concern lingering in his tone.

"Why do you care?" Jay argued, glaring at him. He never met Carlos before, so why should Jay tell him anything? Carlos tensed and backed away from Jay's bed. Carlos never liked it when people raised their voices at him. He didn't know why, he just hated it.

Now Jay felt horrible, he was acting like Chad. "I'm sorry," Jay shut his eyes to think of a better apology. "I didn't-" He halted when he saw that Carlos was gone, no longer across him. "Carlos?" Jay didn't hear any footsteps leaving and he wasn't anywhere in the room. Where did Carlos go?

Jay was confused. Suddenly, Belle entered the office, "How's your pain now, Jay?" she asked.

"Did you see a boy walking out of here or in the hallway?" Jay wondered, ignoring the question Belle asked him. He needed to go apologize to Carlos.

Belle blinked. "No. No one left the room, in fact, I was just outside the room talking to another teacher." Strange...

She stood beside Jay, grabbing a light pen from her shirt pocket. She looked at his pupils as she shine the light into his eyes. "Maybe you were hit harder than I thought." Belle grabbed a notebook and wrote down something.

Jay stood there, almost numb. If Belle was just outside the door, who was he talking? Was Carlos even real? Or, did Chad gave him a concussion so hard that he started to hallucinate.

But it couldn't be, he saw and heard Carlos. He has to be real right? Also the fact that he saw Carlos earlier before he got the beating. Many questions began to filter through Jay's mind. Then he remembered what Carlos said, _believe me no one has seen me before._

What did he mean by that? No one?

 _You're the first._

Was Jay losing it already? No... It can't be. Carlos is real, Jay knew that for a fact. Now he wanted to talk and see Carlos again. Wondering what in the world is going on?!


	3. First Friend

School finally ended, students were leaving the premises, all except Jay. He left the nurses' office earlier, much to Belle's dismay. Jay insisted that he was fine when in reality he was still in pain. But, he didn't care about that now; Jay wanted to look for Carlos.

"What do you think it was?" A familiar voice passed by, Jay immediately hid behind a wall. Carefully peeking out as Chad and his goons stepped out of the building. Phew, that was a close call. Jay watched them leave the premises until it was just him.

Glancing around, "Carlos?" Jay called out, walking at the same place where he first spotted Carlos. "Carlos?" He called out again as he looked around his surroundings. There was no response, which made Jay sigh.

"He's not here. What did I expect?" He took a couple of steps away when a voice suddenly spoke up. "What do you want? Come to yell at me again?" Carlos questioned as he appeared behind him.

Jay jumped back, out of reflex. "Where did you come from?!"

Carlos shrugged and sat down on a bench. "You should hurry home before it gets too dark." It was almost like a warning. "It gets creepy here at night." Carlos looked at the school and shivered.

"But it's barely evening?" Jay slowly sat down beside him, Carlos blinked by the sudden bold movement. "You'd be surprised how time passes."

"And, what about you? Shouldn't you be heading home as well?" Jay countered as he raised his eyebrow.

Carlos paused. "I don't have a home." Jay frowned, how can Carlos not have a home? Everyone should have a home or somewhere to sleep. Now Jay felt bad for him. "If you want you can come and stay at my house. My dad is always gone for a few days so..."

"You would invite a complete stranger to your house?" Carlos' eyes widened in shock, and then he laughed. That _laugh_ , it was nice to hear. "What if I'm a killer or something?"

Jay chuckled, "I may not know how to fight but I can certainly handle a shorty like you." He joked, causing Carlos to pout.

"Thanks, Jay. But, I can't." He politely declined. Jay frowned, "Its fine. I won't hurt you." He attempted to smack Carlos' shoulder, but to his shock it went through him. What?

Jay swiftly stood up, backing away from Carlos as fast as he can. "That's why," Carlos sadly frowned.

"What are you?!" Jay inquired. Suddenly everything made sense why Carlos would randomly disappear and how no one could see him. Yet, Jay could. He was slightly terrified, but when he saw the expression Carlos wore, Jay couldn't help but ease up.

"I'm a ghost, I think. I've been wondering for so long around here that I don't even know what year this is." Carlos placed his hands on his lap; he felt so alone and scared. He was slightly happy that he could actually talk to a real human being for the first time.

Jay felt sympathy for Carlos. In a way he can understand where he's coming from. Being a ghost must be lonely and terrifying. That's how Jay felt every single day, the only difference was that Jay can have physical contact while Carlos can't.

After a few minutes of hesitation, Jay sat beside Carlos again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out. But, how is it possible that I can see and talk to you?" Jay questioned.

"Beats me. You're the first person I ever talked to." Carlos stated. _You're the first._ So that's what he meant by that. Jay was his first real physical contact.

"Well, I can be your first friend."

Carlos snapped his head towards Jay. "Really?!" He was so excited that Jay couldn't help but laugh by the boy's happiness, in a good way. "Yeah. Let's start over since we got off in a rough start. I'm Jay."

Smiling, "And, I'm Carlos." They were both each other's first friend and they couldn't be happier.

* * *

"And this is where I live," Jay waved his arm around the living room. Carlos merely nodded and weakly smiled, the place looked awful and unsanitary. He found it hard to believe Jay would leave here. "Sorry, if the place is a mess. I haven't clean up yet."

Carlos gaped as he stared at the mess everywhere. "You have to clean up all this? By yourself?"

"Yeah. Otherwise, my dad would get mad me." Jay headed to his room, motioning Carlos to follow him. "And, this is my room! Don't worry is much cleaner than the living room."

Entering his room, Carlos couldn't help but wince at the sight. There was no bed, the window was boarded up with two by four wood, and lastly, the ceiling had cracks.

"Where's your bed?" he asked as he walked around the room.

Jay cleared his throat and pointed to the rug on the floor. Carlos made a 'oh' expression, that explains the pillow and blanket. "At least this room is clean." Was all Carlos could say. He didn't want to be rude or say something unnecessary.

"What about you? Where do you live?" Jay wondered as he slid against the wall on his rug, having his full attention for Carlos.

Pausing, "I actually don't know." Carlos admitted, "I have no memories of my past or where I came from." He sat down beside Jay against the wall.

"Really? I though ghost are supposed to get vengeance or haunt people." Jay joked, which caused Carlos to roll his eyes. "Look at me? Do I look like I can scare someone?"

"Good point." They were quiet for a few minutes before Jay spoke up. "So, what's the deal with your outfit?"

Carlos looked offended, "What's wrong with my outfit?! It's howler!"

Jay burst into laughter. "Howler? Dude, no one says that anymore!" He laid his head on the wall as he continued laughing. Carlos blushed in embarrassment. He already made himself look like a fool to his very first friend.

"Well, I still say it!" Carlos huffed, glancing away to avoid further embarrassment. "Anyway, this is my style. I love wearing black and white leather. Makes me look cool. Not like others who only wear pants and a hoodie." He looked at Jay to make his point, grinning.

"I'll have you know that this is the most comfortable thing to wear," Jay interjected, a smile forming on his lips. "But, you do dress awesome. It's like you're dress from the old times."

"Are you calling me old? I'm only fifth-teen!" He teased. "How old are you anyway, Jay?" Carlos shifted his legs so that they were on top of one another.

"I'm sixteen but in a few months I'll be seventeen," Jay stated, "I'm one step closer to leaving out of this place."

Carlos saw Jay's genuine expression, "You really want to get out of here, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean look at where I live, look at my room. My dad barely acknowledges me... I just want to get out of here and start working somewhere." Carlos wrinkled his noise in disgust.

"Work?" Carlos snorted. "You need to live out your life, Jay. You're still young." He folded his arms as he playfully glared at Jay.

"I know, but I'm not really good at living my life. I have no friends and barely do anything in school. You saw me getting beaten up today, what makes you think I can do anything?" Jay countered. He's just a boring teenager that hasn't done anything with his life yet.

Carlos smirked. "I'll teach you! Tell you what, from now on I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you excel from everything and be more approachable with people."

Jay chuckled. "I highly doubt that." He turned to his side to look at Carlos, but he was already gone.

"Just you wait and see." Carlos' voice echo throughout the room, follow by his laughter. Jay was in for a surprise.


	4. You're not boring

Jay did the usual morning routine: get up, brush teeth, get dress, and leave for school. His father was still not back, which made Jay happy for the first time. Jafar would've thought Jay was going crazy with talking to himself, when in reality he was talking to Carlos.

"Do you ever eat breakfast?" Carlos asked as walked beside him.

"Only when I have a chance," Jay shrugged, half lying. There was no food at his house and he certainly didn't want to tell Carlos that. Carlos would only have frowned and felt bad for Jay. He really didn't want to sympathy in the morning.

"So, tell me about yourself?" Carlos smiled, slightly eager to know about his first friend. They could finally talk about so many things.

"Well..." Jay paused, there wasn't much to really tell. "I'm sixteen, I love music and sleeping." Carlos' smile immediately fell, this was their first getting to know each other conversation and that's all Jay has to say. Surely, there was to be more.

"Seriously?" Carlos deadpanned.

Jay snorted. "And, what about you? Tell me about yourself?" He countered as he narrowed his eyes at Carlos.

Carlos smirked, "Alright. I love the colors black and white, if you can tell. I'm super smart in: chemistry, physics, math, and engineering." Jay's eyes widened in surprise. "I know how to break-dance real good, watch." Carlos halted, and did a couple of dance spins to prove his point.

"I also run very fast, I usually race the people who are outside on the track. I'm always the first one, but not like the others will know." Carlos thought for a second. "I also speak Spanish. Soy impresionante, o qué?"

Jay was speechless. "Wow. You're awesome." Carlos laughed, "I just said that!"

"So c'mon, there has to be more about you, Jay," Carlos stated.

"I don't think I can top you though."

"Who cares?!" Carlos groaned, "Just talk about yourself. Whatever you want. I'll listen." There was a tad a desperation in his voice. Carlos just wanted Jay to talk more, he didn't want to hear short answers. How are they supposed to get to know each other if Jay isn't trying?

Jay sighed. "Umm.. I'm really good at lock picking, if that counts." Carlos gasped in excitement, "What? Really?"

"Yeah. My dad taught me when I was young, he said it'll come in handy for him." Jay started to wondered what else he could do, maybe he does have other skills. "I also do a little art on the side. I guess I have an acquaintance to thank for that."

"See. You're not boring!" Carlos stopped as they reach school's gates. "I'll be quiet now because if they see you talking to nobody, you'll be a laughing stock or be known as a crazy lunatic. Can't have that now, can we? After all, I'm going to make you more approachable."

Jay was hoping Carlos forgot about their conversation from yesterday. Seriously, Jay didn't want to do it, he just knows it's not going to work. So, why bother trying?

"See that girl over there?" Carlos pointed to a beautiful girl that was wearing a simple skirt and a long sleeve shirt, she was sitting on a bench reading. Jay squinted, "That's Lonnie?"

"Okay, I think you'll get along with her. She's nice and funny," Carlos made a thumbs up, "So, go talk to her." Jay raised his eyebrows in confusion by the straight forward request.

"No!" He whispered loudly. "Her? I don't even talk to her but I know who she is. She's weird," Jay stated as he crossed his arms. Carlos rolled his eyes, "Oh, like you're not weird."

"I'm not! Being a loser and being weird are two different things. And, how do you know she's funny and nice? Do you stalk her?" Jay inquired as he kept a steady gaze at Carlos, who nervously grin.

"Well, I... Okay, I listen to her conversations," he waved his arms in the air. "C'mon, I'm a ghost, I can't talk to others but that doesn't mean I can't hear them. So, I like to hear what people talk about." He defended himself, huffing.

"And, you picked Lonnie?" Jay looked at her, then back at Carlos. "Of all people, Lonnie?"

"She's not so bad, and it's not nice to say she's weird. She has a different culture than us, that's why she dresses differently and does strange habits. She's actually a nice girl that just wants to fit in like anybody else." Carlos explained as walked around.

Jay blinked, Carlos just lectured him. "Just give it a shot. She's very friendly. I wish she was my friend." With that being said, Jay reluctantly agreed and started to walk towards her.

"I really don't want to do this," Jay whispered as he got closer to her. "I don't even know what to talk about."

"First, ask if you can seat next to her. Then just say what pops in your mind next." Jay nodded, slighting gulping as he was beginning to feel nervous. He couldn't do it!

"Then- Hey, where are you going?!" Carlos shouted as he saw Jay paced away. "Seriously?" He rushed to him. "You were almost there!" Carlos exclaimed, waving his arms.

"I can't do it..." Jay sighed, which also caused Carlos to do the same thing. This was going to be harder than they thought.

* * *

Sorry for errors guys... Microsoft isn't working at all for me.


End file.
